


Wallachian Standoff

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [26]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Conflict, Gen, Hunters, Spoiler Potential, resolve, standoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Yes. You really don't want to touch Trevor's friends.(Ask.FM request. Even if I already did something similar, it was just too good to pass up, because the idea just immediately popped into my head.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Wallachian Standoff

“You really don’t want to do that.”

Trevor had finally found Alucard, in the highly uncomfortable company of several hunters. They were of different families, and had all banded together, as it seemed. The dhampir was carrying his blade, and by the looks of it, they had fought already, but had come to some kind of dead end during the conflict. Trevor now had joined this strange circle, and he had drawn his short sword as well as his whip. This, of course, made the other hunters suspicious of what was going on exactly, but they still weren’t about to skin Alucard for simply existing.

“Why would you intervene? This is none of your business.” That came from one of the hunters who just had seen him after a glimpse over the shoulder. “We are just trying to eradicate the vampire here, and that is something that you shouldn’t get in the way of.”

“Oh, really now.” Trevor sighed quietly. “A Belmont, not getting into the way? You must either be stupid or ignorant. I hope it is just the latter, because that can be remedied. Now, stupidity, on the other hand…”

The hunters grumbled amongst one another. “Belmont, huh? And you know this vampire? Why are you protecting him?”

“Because we have a common goal, and because he is not one of those feral beasts you know. It’s simple as that. Now, if you would all have the courtesy to sheathe your weapons and step away from him, that would be great.”

For a while, nothing happened, but then the hunters stepped back as one, and Alucard followed their lead and sheathed his sword. Trevor nodded Alucard to follow him, and the dhampir did. He was not interested to let the conflict ignite again, and that meant that he would have to play the good little vampire following orders from a Belmont for a moment.

“That was quite the risky move from your side. Are you sure that they will not try and corner me again?”

“No.” Trevor shook his head, but kept up his pace. “They will try something funny in the future, of that I’m sure. Which means that you should be more aware of your surroundings. And probably not stray off again. It’s better for your health.”

“And Sypha’s and yours, yes.” Alucard sighed quietly. “Thank you, Trevor. I think I’ll heed your advice from now on.”


End file.
